Fusion de mundos
by may-shadow-hedgehog
Summary: pequeña prueba que e hecho, que ocurre cuando se usa el poder de dos mundos para conquistarlo? ¿podrán mario y sonic evitarlo? los enemigos serán amigos


CAPITULO 1 FUSIÓN DE MUNDOS

Una chica corre por los pasillos de un castillo, como si estuviera huyendo de algo. De lo más alto de su castillo baja por las plantas y llega hasta el sótano del castillo. Allí acciona una palanca que hace que el foso que rodea al castillo se vacíe, sale por una puerta y llega hasta una alcantarilla, se oyen pasos que vienen hacia ella, ella asustada mira hacia atrás, y ve como una pequeña tortuguita aparece por la puerta de la que ella había salido

-yoshi!- grita la chica- escóndete

-?- yoshi mira a Peach pero no entiende que pasa

-no dejes que se salga con la suya…- rogó Peach

Yoshi la ayudó a abrir la alcantarilla y Peach saltó a su interior. Yoshi se quedó fuera mirando hacia la oscuridad, donde se había perdido su princesa, un estruendo a sus espaldas le obliga a girarse, y un sudor frío comienza a recorrerle la espalda cuando detrás suya aparece Bowser con koopas de apoyo

-no se hacia donde se ha ido Peach, pero no le servirá de nada- dijo en tono amenazador- JAJAJAJAJAJA

Mientras Peach corre por las alcantarillas para intentar llegar a la costa oye como Yoshi es capturado

-Yoshi!- grita Peach, al detenerse y mirar hacia atrás- no debo detenerme-sigue corriendo- no se quien es pero no puedo permitir que consiga las estrellas de poder.

Una vez en la playa Peach abre la verja, y comienza a correr

-¿hacia adonde puedo ir?- se pregunta en voz alta Peach

-eso me pregunto yo- dice una voz a sus espaldas

Peach se para y mira a sus espaldas, al montículo que cubre la entrada de la alcantarilla, allí encima se encuentra el que la ha hablado.

-¿Quién eres¿para que quieres las estrellas de poder¿de donde has salido?- pregunta nerviosa Peach intentando ocultar su miedo-…

-espera… espera- responde el hombre- muchas preguntas son esas, vayamos por partes… primero… las estrellas de poder- dice extendiendo una mano

-no!- grita Peach- nunca, el único que quería las estrellas de poder era Bowser y Mario se lo impedía- seguía resistiéndose Peach, sale corriendo en dirección contraria

-no podrás ir muy lejos- le dice el hombre- Id a por ella¡que no escape!

Cinco robots salen de detrás de la colina y comienzan a perseguir a Peach por la playa, el hombre continúa en la colina observando como los robots a final capturaban a la princesa, que se resistía pero no tenía nada que hacer, al final del cansancio se dejó capturar, el hombre con una sonrisa en la cara se mesaba su largo bigote, mientras se sostenía e brazo con el otro sobre su gran tripa, un sonido al su lado le alertó la presencia de alguien y no se giró, sabía quien era al fin y al cabo

-ya la tengo, a sido muy fácil- le dijo

-espero que cumplas tu palabra- le contestó Bowser

-soy un hombre de palabra, toma- sacó una esmeralda- vente a mi mundo, hay seis más como esta, solo tienes que ordenar a tus acólitos que las busquen, algunas las tiene personas que conozco, pero te será fácil el reunirlas todas- la esmeralda en su mano soltaba pequeñas descargas y brillaba intermitentemente

-de acuerdo, las estrellas de poder las tiene la princesa, pero como está bajo tu arresto son todas tuyas, solo tienes que obligarla a que cree una y una estrella aparecerá…

-no entiendo- replicó el hombre

-si, las estrellas se encuentran en el mundo donde se encuentre su princesa, si te la llevas a tu mundo yo puedo enviar a mis acólitos con una estrella cada uno, no son solo siete, son muchas mas así que puedes quedarte tu con cinco de ellas para tus planes, y las otras las usaré para alimentar a mis soldados

-ahora espero que el que cumpla con su palabra seas tu Bowser- le contestó indignado

-mira, cada uno tenemos un problema el mío se llama Mario y Luigi y el tuyo se llama Sonic, con este intercambio, ese problema se acabará, si necesitas más estrellas de poder, solo tienes que pedirlas…

-deacuerdo…- le cortó el hombre- aquí puedes encontrarme- le acercó una tarjeta a Bowser y en un destello desaparecieron todos, la princesa no paró de gritar hasta que el brillo la envolvió y desapareció.

Un pequeño ser, al que llaman Toad lo vio todo desde un arbusto, fue corriendo siguiendo los gritos de la princesa, una vez desaparecieron todos en el brillo, Toad se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo

-tengo que encontrar a Mario- pensaba.

Una vez que la luz desapareciera, Bowser se encontraba en una colina, parecida a la que hasta unos instante había estado, pero no estaba la playa y algo parecía distinto, no sabia que era, el aire quizás, al lo lejos se escuchaba voces, un pueblo quizás, miró la tarjeta que tenía en la mano, en ella aparecía el logotipo del hombre, una cara sonriendo con su amplio bigote y sus gafas con brillo y su calva, debajo con letras en mayúsculas ponía EGGMAN.

La esmeralda en su mano dejó de soltar rayitos y comenzó a brillar de manera intensa, intermitentemente también, Bowser la miraba curioso y comenzó el camino acompañado de sus acólitos, una vez llegaron al pueblo notó que la gente lo miraba, pero algunos no le prestaban atención, en cambio otros intentaban no cruzarse con él ni con los koopas, había una chica que miraba desde una tienda de libros, era pequeñita y su Chao tampoco perdía detalle de los nuevos turistas del pueblo.

-mira Cheese, una esmeralda del caos- dijo Cream- ¿Qué hará un tipo como ese con ella?

-Chi chi Chi- decía Cheese

Bowser ignorando a la gente del pueblo por el brillo de la esmeralda se iba guiando a través de las calles, los koopas comenzaron a desplegarse por la ciudad, uno de ellos iba a bloquear la salida de la tienda de libros pero Cream al ver que se acercaba salió corriendo, se alejó por las casas, escondida, pero sin perder detalle de la tortuga gigante con aspecto extraño. Bowser caminaba hasta una casa del pueblo, allí un niño tenía una esmeralda del Caos, estaban mirándola entre unos cuantos

-no se como habrá llegado hasta aquí- decía el niño

-pues si tu no lo sabes…- le replicaba un gatito

-creo que llegó volando…- pensaba el niño- de la última vez que la usó Sonic para su batalla contra Eggman

-Hooooo- decían un grupo de niñas más pequeñas que lo niños mirando entusiasmadas la esmeralda

A esto llegó Bowser a donde se encontraban los niños, las niñas cuando le vieron salieron corriendo asustadas y se encerraron en una casa, Bowser con una esmeralda en la mano extendió la otra, el niño asustado se quedó paralizado, y uno de los koopas se acercó y le arrebató la esmeralda, y se la entregó a Bowser.

- -Buen chico- se limitó a decir, mientras daba media vuelta y salía por otra calle del pueblo, Cream le había observado escondida en la esquina de una casa, el niño cuando se alejó Bowser calló de rodillas y se echó a llorar, Cream se acercó corriendo.

- -Venga…- se arrodilló Cream a recoger al chico del suelo- no llores- sacó un pañuelo para que se secara las lágrimas, después de eso el chico tras unas bromas sonrió de nuevo- ahora que estas mas calmado¿me cuentas que te a dicho?

- -No me a dicho mucho, que le diera la esmeralda y que era un buen chico al dársela- calló de nuevo, una puerta se abrió un salió su madre y el niño se fue corriendo hacia ella y se echó a sus brazos contándole lo que había pasado

- -que raro Cheese- dijo pensativa Cream- el señor raro se ha ido del pueblo, pero las setas siguen en él

Mirando alrededor veían a las setas andando, sin rumbo fijo, si alguien quería echarlas le daban cabezazos, así que se creó un ambiente de miedo en el pueblo, miedo de que no conocían qué eran esas setas, que hacían allí, que es lo que querían, y sobre todo, quien era la tortuga gigante siniestra.

Cream se marchó a su casa, por el camino se encontró a Amy

-¡hola Amy!- la saludó

-hola Cream- contestó Amy- te veo un poco nerviosa

-Si¿no as visto a Sonic?

-¿Sonic?-se quedó pensando y luego puso cara triste- no… hace tres días que no le veo…

- bueno no te preocupes - sonrió Cream

-¿pasa algo?- preguntó intrigada Amy

-no…- pero la cara de Amy reflejaba que no se lo creía- solo que han llegado al pueblo unos animales un poco raros

-¿raros?

-si, solo no te fíes de ellos, y no les enfades… dan cabezazos

-¿cabezazos?- Amy se iba extrañando cada vez más pero se despidieron y siguió su camino, la curiosidad la picaba y se fue al pueblo.

En una celda del Eggcarrier, Peach se encontraba sentada en un banco, mirando por una de las ventanitas de la celda, no entendía que estaba pasando.

(flashblack)

se encontraba en su habitación escribiendo una carta a su hermana, cuando un toad apareció por la puerta diciendo que Bowser se encontraba en los jardines del palacio, ella asustada le ordenó al Toad que saliera por la puerta de atrás y que enviara un mensajero a Mario advirtiendo que Bowser volvía a las andadas, pero esta vez, en lugar de quedarse en el castillo esperando a que viniera, se quedó mirando por la ventana, Bowser no venía solo, estaba acompañado de un hombre

-¿un humano?- se preguntó extrañada- ¿Quién es ese?

El humano se encontraba sentado en un robot, y éste flotaba sobre el suelo a un metro de altura, estaban los dos hablando, luego observó que Bowser comenzó la marcha a invadir el castillo, los refuerzos de Peach no eran suficientes y fácilmente fueron eliminados, Peach salió de su habitación y bajó al salón principal, sabía que Bowser era peligroso, pero le intrigaba la presencia de un humano con él. Una vez en el salón el humano se bajó de su robot, era un poco más bajo que Bowser, chaqueta roja tipo levita, pantalones negros, amplio bigote, amplia calva y las lentes oscuras, y una sonrisa que no provocaba tranquilidad, Peach desde lo alto de la escalera los observaba, y ellos a ella desde abajo, como ninguno comenzaba a hablar comenzó ella.

-Bowser…- llamó la atención Peach- ya vuelves a las andadas… de nuevo intentas invadir mi castillo

-si princesa- rió Bowser- sabes que me gusta mucho, y aprovechando que no se encuentra el maldito fontanero ni su hermano cerca pienso tomarlo de nuevo… pero esta vez…- especificó al ver la cara de sorpresa e indignación de Peach- es por otro fin, aquí tengo a un amigo que me a propuesto un intercambio interesante, ambos buscamos lo mismo, pero estamos cansados de fracasar en nuestros intentos, así que esta vez no serás mi prisionera

-eso nunca Bowser, no te lo permitiré- miró al otro- un ser humano¿desde cuando te alías con ellos?

-desde que me ha ofrecido una alternativa en la que tu "querido Mario" no pueda estropear mis planes- ante la cara de enfado de Peach- no te preocupes querida, esta vez… no tendremos piedad, el mundo AL FIN- alzó la voz- SERÁ NUESTRO! A por ella! -Gritó lanzando los koopas a luchar contra los toad del pasillos y detrás de la princesa que salía corriendo por una de las habitaciones.

-¿hacía falta tanta explicación?- preguntó Eggman

-tu déjame esto a mi, se dirige a la playa… como siempre, ve en dirección sureste y la encontrarás allí.

Eggman se montó en su Eggwalker y salió del castillo en dirección a la playa.

Mirando por la ventana seguía Peach, algún pajarito volaba, pero había robots fuera, así que no se atrevió a llamar a ninguno, no podía enviar ningún mensaje, se encontraba sola…

-Mario…- pensaba en voz alta

Mario recibió el mensaje del castillo y se encaminó hacia él, era demasiado tarde, lo sabía, así que le tocaba lo de siempre, luchar a por las estrellas y salvar a su princesa. Llegó al castillo, esta vez le pareció que no iba a ser lo de siempre, notaba como que algo había cambiado, los toad se habían recuperado del ataque y se encontraban como siempre, así que decidió como siempre entrar por la misma puerta, la sala del primer cuadro, era siempre lo mismo, y sabía hacerse el camino con los ojos cerrados, así que saltando las escaleras y los altibajos tomó impulso y saltó al cuadro y PLONK! Cayó al suelo rebotado de la pared, con una mano en la cabeza donde se había dado el golpe y en la nariz se levantó extrañado.

-¿eh¿Qué pasa aquí?- se acercó al cuadro y tocó el lienzo, era un lienzo normal no era una puerta- ¿no puedo entrar en el cuadro?

Un sonido de una puerta hizo que se girase, había entrado su hermano Luigi y su amigo Wario, juntos se acercaron a Mario

-Mario¿Qué te a pasado?- le preguntó Luigi

-tienes la nariz más roja que yo- le dijo Wario

-muy gracioso Wario- dijo un poco molesto Mario, dirigiéndose a su hermano- e intentado entrar en el cuadro, pero no puedo

-imposible- le cortó Wario- es que tu no sabes ya verás- Wario tomó carrerilla y saltó al lienzo

PLONK!

Rebotó y rodó unos metros por la habitación

-ya te lo dije- le contestó Mario altivo y de brazos cruzados

-¿Qué a ocurrido?- le preguntó Luigi- recibimos el aviso también, pero no sabemos nada

-entonces sabes lo mismo que yo- se limitó a decir Mario- investiguemos que a ocurrido

Salieron de la habitación seguidos que Wario que se sujetaba la nariz mientras sus ojos contenían las lágrimas del dolor del golpe.

-se cree que lo sabe todo…- decía por lo bajo- listillo…

Una vez fuera los tres fueron reuniendo información por el castillo y quedaron en el hall principal para compartir lo que habían obtenido. Al final llegaron a la conclusión de que tenían que averiguar a donde había ido Bowser, y adonde habían llevado a Peach porque en el castillo no estaba y no había ni un solo cuadro la que pudieran entrar

-que raro- pensaba en alto Mario- esto es lo más raro que a pasado nunca…

-sip- le apoyó Luigi y Wario a la vez

-… y no me gusta…- se quedó pensativo con los brazos cruzados.


End file.
